


It's just a nightmare

by DarkMarionette



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMarionette/pseuds/DarkMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't help, we did all we could however... it was all for nothing." I started to cry.. but not just normal crying. No. It was the same way I cried over my parents' graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a nightmare

It was a snowy and rainy day. Misaki was glaring out of the window as he saw droplets of rain race down the giant windows in Usagi's house. The face of pure regrets and sorrow showed across his face as he remembered the death of his parents in such a rainy day like this. However Misaki was more worried about Usagi, as he did not return back from his meeting. It's very cold and Misaki's mind is going into dark places... What if something happened to his beloved Usagi? What if something terrible happened?...What if he died?...What if? These kind of questions couldn't get out of his mind, he felt warm drops rush down his face dripping onto his hand as his mind was messing with him.  
I couldn't bare anymore of this so I decided to get some sleep... My head rested again the soft pillow laying next to Suzuki.  
Next thing I hear is Usagi-san's phone downstairs so I get up and rush to the annoying house phone. Maybe it was Usagi-san...but why would he call me on this phone rather than my own mobile phone? I picked up the phone, a familiar voice started to speak... The same voice from ten years ago, the same voice that delivered me and niichan horrible news.. "Hello?, This is the Medic Center, I am calling you because of an accident that has occured to ...let's see.. Ah, Usami Akihiko." My heart stopped as I heard his name and I felt like my world was just about to break. 

"Yes, It's Misaki, T-thank you for the call.." I hung up as I was about to faint and die. There was no time, it was 2 am and there are no trains at this time.. I knew who I had to turn to.  
"Akihiko had an accident you say?" Haruhiko said in a low voice. His car sped up as we spoke, his face expression was slightly down as he drove. "Yes." I replied.. my body was shaking as my eyes narrowed to the driver. "I have to say, although I'm not the best fan of his I am still kind of worried, after all he's my brother.. I need to have a little appreciation towards that sick bastard." Haruhiko looked like was concentrating on the road however his mind was wondering off. Before I knew it, we were about crash as a 15 ton bus was driving directly into us. My eyes widened and Haruhiko lost the control over the wheel. I dived into the drivers seat as I took over the wheel and turn it sharply to the left. That was a close one.... I felt like I was about to join my parents. "I'm sorry!" Haruhiko exclaimed. His face was filled with horror and guilt just as if he was about to lose someone important to him. Ah.. yes I remember now.. he's still carelessly in-love with me.  
We arrived after 30 minutes past 2 and rushed to the reception. The doctor was already there, I knew his face from before however his face expression was just cruel and sad. As he came closer to me, I looked up and then he said the same words he told me ten years ago. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help, we did all we could however... it was all for nothing." I started to cry.. but not just normal crying. No. It was the same way I cried over my parents' graves.  
As I was weeping, I heard a voice calling my name, Another familiar voice.. Ah yes the sweet low and beautiful voice. My eyes opened as I saw Usagi-san's face.. he looked like he was about to cry.. but held himself back. My eyes were teared up looking at the dull expression of my lover. He smiled as he rubbed my cheek and said "It's okay now, it's just a nightmare... I'm here." My heart was pounding like crazy all I could do was jump up and give him the biggest hug. Then I knew that he was mine. Only mine. No one elses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the writer of this fic! You cannot believe how me and my friend were crying of laughter over this.. It literally meant to be sad but we kept writing "ass" every time instead of "as" and I think in one paragraph it said "My "ass" was shaking" xD We died there but we tried to make it as sad as possible.. believe me when we read it through we couldn't stop laughing at the word "ass." If you find any errors please excuse us we were too lazy to check for them xDD


End file.
